Alexis Vyrakoff
Full Name: Alexis Ciadee Vyrakoff IMVU Username Covet Race: Human: White (Romanian) Title(s): N/A Nickname(s): Lexi, Aly Age: 21 Date of Birth: December 16, 1993 Place of Birth: Bucharest, Romania Gender: Female Orientation: Heterosexual "What can I say, I'm a picky girl. Until a woman comes along that fits my criteria, I'll stick with what I know I like" Occupation: Student/Ballet Dancer Religion: Catholic Status: Alive Alignment: Chaotic Neutral "What's in it for me?" General Appearance: Alexis is a proud woman, raised to be a bit spoiled. She has an expensive taste and knows that she has money, and money can buy many things. She often has an amused smirk on her face, and says things that push people's buttons. She has a poise and grace about her, from being involved in dance from the age of 3. She has a lithe, but curvaceous figure, and keeps herself in a very fit condition. Hair Colour: Dark Brunette Hair Style: Long Eye Colour: Slate Blue Skin Tone: Tanned Olive Height: 5'5" Weight: 120 lbs Build: Skinny, but toned Scars: None Tattoos: Cross with birds flying, on her neck Piercings: Ear Lobes Other Distinguishing Marks: Light Brown beauty mark under her right eye, and above her left eye. Light brown birth mark on her: left collar bone, right shoulder blade, left elbow, right ass cheek, back of left thigh, right shin. Father: Viktor Anton Vyrakoff 47 -Romanian Political Dignitary who has ties with the Mafia Mother: Sorina Oana Vyrakoff for 5 years, 35 -Died from an auto immune disease Brothers: (Viktor) Dimitri Vyrakoff II (26) -Following in Politics like his father Sisters: Mirela Elia Vyrakoff (17) -Finishing School in Romania, Cellist Proginy Sons: None Daughters: None Other: N/A Allies: Romanian sect of the Mafia Enemies: N/A Overall Personality: If you aren't on her level in life, she'll spend little thought on you. Alexis has many connections, and hasn't been above some sort of sabotage before, though never at her own hand, rather her word. She does have a nievety about her, despite how much she plays herself up. She tries to keep most of her emotions guarded, hidden behind this wall of pride and loftiness. Alexis constantly strives for perfection, stemming from her father's demand of her and her sibblings at an early age. She has an open mind and is very fond of theology and mythology, her own culture having a rich background of both. Alexis has a fragility to her that she'd never dare let anyone else see, this tends to be one of her own weaknesses because it closes her off from more social actions. She often comes off as fake and flippant because of this. She has a hard time letting people get close to her, and revealing her true emotions. Likes: Peaches, Vodka, Dancing, Partying, Music, Sunflowers, Hazelnuts, Coffee, Yoga, Dislikes: Cigarettes, The Color Orange, Tequila, Flying, Pork, Anything rundown and shabby. Fears: Snakes and Being Alone Hobbies: Ballet, Partying, Writing, Spending Money, Shopping Physical Skills: Flexible, Dexterous, Endurance Intellectual Skills: Well read, classically. Has a sense of business. Magical Skills: None Weapons: N/A Clothing Style: High end, expensive, name brand Armour: None Background Coming Soon! RP Logs Coming Soon! Theme Song Closer by The Tiny https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV25AOfgu8w